


Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

by usefulobject



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulobject/pseuds/usefulobject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fighting Uruk-hai find an abandoned homestead.  Nothing gets plowed, but things get seeded.  Guys, you're terrible farmers.  </p><p>Written for Porn Battle XIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV, from the prompt _Lurtz/Uglúk, fallow_. I'm kind of rusty at writing both porn and LOTR so I hope I didn't screw up too bad. I was just ridiculously happy to see this pairing prompted, dammit.

The Fighting Uruk-hai conquered the last rocky hill on their path only to discover yet another in a long line of recent disappointments. The scouts had spotted the farm at the edge of the sparse woods off in the distance, and the restless mass closed in only to find it had been abandoned long before any of them existed. Nothing was left even for animals to pick over.

By the time they realized, it was late afternoon and the sun would soon drop behind the jagged horizon. They would make camp here, and try to forget this tomorrow. The chorus of complaints was already rising with the smoke from the crude fire-pit. Lugdush tried to pick a fight, only to find everyone else was onto him, and too tired to take the bait. That one scout whose name Uglúk could never quite remember whinged in circles about how he'd known all along this would be a waste of time but nobody ever listened to him, and if Mauhur grunted and spat at nothing _one more fucking time…_

Uglúk wandered off to investigate the ruins, just in case there was anything worth salvaging that the others had missed. 

The house stood alone, grey rotten wood threatening to collapse at the slightest nudge. Nothing was inside but a considerable layer of dust with the remains of a small table and a few shards of glass strewn beneath it. Light broke through the damaged roof, casting incongruous highlights over the pathetic scene. Beside the house was a sad patch of soft earth with a fairly tall, half-crushed fence around it, the heavy boards being gradually swallowed by long, dry grass. One corner still stood firm like a shield, the outside bleached by the sun and the inside patched with lichen.

He noticed an odd set of scratches on the inside edge, near the ground, as if someone carved a message into the rubble. It was so weather-beaten he wasn't sure what language it was, or if it was even writing at all. He crouched down to get a better look.

"Doing something important?"

Uglúk started and whipped around. Lurtz's shadow loomed over him.

"I was tired of listening to them bitch and moan. Figured I'd see if there was any hidden treasure here."

Lurtz grinned, baring an impressive set of fangs. "Hah! Good fucking luck with either of those." He pushed Uglúk aside and slumped down, nestled into the corner of the fence, and looked blankly at the ground. Uglúk decided it didn't matter that Lurtz was blocking the mysterious scratchings because it was probably just "Piss off" in Elvish or something, and he was much more interested in Lurtz anyway.

They sat in a brittle state of repose, the noise of the horde far off enough that it was an indistinct haze of burbling and thudding. Lurtz fidgeted. There was no relief for him here. Silence or anything close to it was not something the Uruk-hai were accustomed to. He clenched and unclenched his hand a few times and then turned when Uglúk idly scratched at the ground with his foot. "What?!" He glared at Uglúk, deep yellow eyes narrowed. "You've been following and staring at me like an idiot all day. You'd best tell me what you're angling at, or I'll have to assume the worst."

Uglúk's stomach tightened and he could no longer squelch the yearning gnawing at him, especially not so close and with this semblance of seclusion around them. The golden cast of the dying sun emphasized the contour of Lurtz's muscles and the beautiful mottled darkness of his face. He smelled of leather and smoke and Mannish blood. It made Uglúk's skin bristle and his cock twitch.

He sprang.

He spun over and glommed onto Lurtz, clutching at his shoulders and grinding against his leg in a long, jittery motion. Lurtz drew a sharp breath, and Uglúk froze in fear that he'd made a terrible mistake and could hope for nothing more than a quick and painless end. But it must have been all right, because Lurtz rocked hard against him, grabbing onto his thigh, his fingers digging in deep enough to hurt. "You could have just said," he hissed into Uglúk's ear.

He wasted no time manhandling Uglúk out of his armor, and his hands trembled in impatience as he yanked at the laces holding his tunic together. They crashed back into each other, exploring which pieces of them were toughened by battle and sunlight and which secret spots might still be sensitive and vulnerable. Lurtz cheated. Uglúk's balls tightened as the other Uruk tugged on his prick in short, rough strokes, laughing when he squirmed.

His hand searched along the set of raised scars on Lurtz's back. He'd been viciously whipped by one of Sharkey's filthy _snaga_ henchmen. Once. Uglúk did his best to push the memory of the lashing and its aftermath back out of his mind before it ruined things. Meanwhile Lurtz was unfazed by the attention drawn to his marred skin, and took Uglúk's other hand, pressing it on a big black gouge-mark across his stomach, as if to say _Look what I can survive. Nothing you do can scare me._ Whether it was a threat or an invitation, he couldn't be sure.

Lurtz lay back on the ground, stirring up the reddish dirt and making it stick to his damp skin. His cock was flushed big and dark and hard, pointing up at Uglúk as if he needed a sure-fire message in case his actions so far had been too subtle. _What are you waiting for?_ He pulled Uglúk down and thrust his hips up. It felt obscene and wonderful, the way their dicks snaked and slid around, building off each other's heat.

Uglúk supposed there should have been some secret to making their bodies fit together properly, some dexterous maneuver that would keep the stiffness between their legs in constant contact, but there was nothing small or narrow or yielding about either of them. There was no choice but to keep moving. They writhed together, twisting into each other and into the warm sun-beaten earth as if it were an extension of their flesh.

And in that moment, they were no longer Saruman's, no longer tainted by the influence of Man or separated from their brethren by time and distance. They belonged only to each other and to the cloak of darkness that all of Morgoth's children shared. Their blood was as black as anyone's, and their hearts beat in tune with the drums of Moria and the waves crashing on the shores of Núrnen. 

Lurtz, who never admitted to want or need, wrapped his legs around Uglúk's, sweat dripping down his arms as he clamped onto the other Uruk's ass, wrenching his body in as if they were on the edge of the void itself. A growl escaped Uglúk as he built to a frenzied pace, grinding his knuckles into the ground, pushing with his entire being against Lurtz and rutting him into the dormant soil, his pulse thrumming through his veins, pounding in his ears and his chest and his dick.

Lurtz buried his face in Uglúk's throat, sucking at his skin while squeezing him as if he was trying to break his bones, uttering low, murmured curses in the ancient Black Speech that Uglúk had never heard him use until now. He pressed into the space between Uglúk's neck and shoulder and and bit down, muffling a terrific, desperate noise. 

The shock shot straight to his spine, and Uglúk's heart thrashed in its cage as his hips snapped forward, spasming and spilling across muscle and scars. A few moments later he felt Lurtz follow him, shuddering against him in wet pulses as he threw his head back, tangled hair stuck to his forehead, biting into his cracked lips in a vain attempt to smother a moan.

Uglúk's limbs were shaking and leaden as he peeled himself off the other Uruk, dimly aware of the drying mess on his stomach and the stink of sex dissipating around them. He slumped back, sucking in the cooling air in jagged gasps as his heart slowed back to normal.

They lay only for a moment, scrambling to get their dingy gear back on while their bodies still quivered and their breath still hitched.

And with that, the spell was broken.

"There's no way nobody saw or heard any of that. Nosy bastards." Uglúk let out a weak laugh as he slowly rose to his feet, the fence making a dull creak as he leaned on it. 

"I know." Privacy had been a night-unobtainable commodity in the crowded disarray below Isengard, and it was just as elusive traveling as a pack. None of them were foolish enough to expect it.

"I'm your second-in-command. They'll talk." He may have been officially second-best, but the thought of anyone questioning his worth burned him. It didn't help that the bite on his shoulder still stung.

"Let them," said Lurtz. "I'll reply in kind." He put his hand over the long knife at his hip.

They staggered back towards the camp and joined the others around the fire, tearing at the remains of a large chunk of horse-flesh from a far more successful raid, thankfully not gone putrid or infested just yet. The flames crackled and fluttered, swirling in shapes that recalled everything and nothing, nudging Uglúk's drowsy thoughts in an unusually dreamlike direction. His desire for Lurtz hadn't been quelled as thoroughly as he expected, and he was left with a dull, achy craving beyond his understanding. After the war was was over, they should go to some beautiful dark place and find a cavern of their own, a house that could not burn or fall, and keep the land clean of the filth of Men, hunting and looting and fucking each other ragged.

There was a crude joke of a shelter assembled on the least lumpy part of the ground, and he chanced seeking whatever comfort he could find with Lurtz, under a worn blanket and a couple of dusty pelts. Uglúk sidled up next to him and slid an arm over his massive chest. Lurtz made a half-asleep grunt and didn't return the embrace, but neither did he shove him off. Uglúk squirmed closer until their bodies were pressed together once more. "For warmth," he mumbled. 

Lurtz snorted, pointedly ignoring the erection jabbing at his side. "Of course." But he rolled over to face the other before dozing off again.

The slow, steady rhythm of Lurtz's sleeping breath beat against Uglúk's skin as he gazed up at the sky, eyes tracing the shapes of bones and bodies in the stars.


End file.
